


Your face, your eyes are burnt into me. You save me, you gave me just what I need.

by NatalieRyan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cap Septender, Captain America Septender Challenge, Hand Jobs, M/M, Model Bucky Barnes, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Photographer Steve Rogers, Rimming, SHIELD as a modelling agency, Sex, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: My story for the Cap Septender challenge run by AidaRonan.I hope you'll enjoy my contribution.Thanks to dixons_mama for her beta and encouragement throughout the writing process.Title is from the song Crashed by Daughtry.





	Your face, your eyes are burnt into me. You save me, you gave me just what I need.

**Author's Note:**

> My story for the Cap Septender challenge run by AidaRonan.  
I hope you'll enjoy my contribution.  
Thanks to dixons_mama for her beta and encouragement throughout the writing process.  
Title is from the song Crashed by Daughtry.

Sam was gonna kill him, Steve thought as he took another sharp turn and stepped on the gas pedal. He knew he should have taken off at least an hour before the shoot.

Steve was going to be late to his first big photoshoot. He just knew it.

Finally after another 20 minutes being stuck in traffic, he arrived at the venue. Venue being a house that belonged to Tony Stark.

_Mansion_ was the first word that came to Steve's mind as he parked his old Toyota Corolla in the designated park spot, as it was neatly written on the post. Grabbing his camera and the extra memory cards he'd need, Steve raced to get inside.

He was breathless by the time he got inside, and he knew he must have looked the part of a wild animal trying to look like it wasn't being cornered, but it kinda was.

The man he was supposed to take pictures of was seated on the big plush couch. Bucky Barnes, 25 years old (_only 5 years younger than you_, Steve's brain helpfully supplied), that took a leave from the world of fashion almost 2 years ago but was back to it again. Steve knew only sparse details and that was, Barnes drove home from a photoshoot on his Honda motorbike when a drunk driver drove into him. The rest was a blur, Barnes lost his arm, he needed time to recover and with that his future in modeling was put on hold.

"Uh, hello. I'm Rogers. Steve Rogers. I'm the photographer."

Just then Sam appeared, rolling his eyes.

"Can you come on time just once in your life, Steven?" Sam sounded exasperated.

"I didn't realize you were attending this photoshoot, Mom." Steve retorted as he placed his coat on the coat rack and the camera on the chair.

Damn, it was hot inside.

"Everyone, this is Steve Rogers, my good ol' suffering friend. Rogers, this is Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, Barnes' makeup artist and hair stylist. And this is Bucky Barnes."

Steve shook hands with everyone, his touch lingering on Bucky's smooth right hand. He felt a pull, especially after gazing in Bucky's blue eyes for longer than was strictly advised. But who cared? Bucky had beautiful eyes. Steve blurted as much.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Why, thank you, Steve." Bucky smiled and Steve's spirit just left the room. Bucky's smile was blinding. And he had dimples. 

"Now that we are all here, I suggest we start this photoshoot." Sam piped in and effectively destroyed the bubble Steve was in.

"It's an honor to work with you, Steve." Bucky said as he got up and went to change clothes.

"Thank you, uh, Bucky."

Bucky chuckled as he moved behind the screen that was placed on the right.

Steve took his camera and adjusted everything that he knew was already done, just so he could have something to do. He needed a distraction, because Bucky was pretty. Bucky was charming. And cute.

Steve had a situation.

Steve, of course knew who Bucky Barnes was, even before the accident. Bucky started his career at 17 when he and his high school friends went to Paris to celebrate their high school graduation before they were off to college. There, they visited a fashion show where Bucky was scouted. He had more than a stellar career, having his first show a few months later, just shy of turning 18.

Steve smiled, because while he worked on his art degree and perfecting his photography skills, he secretly admired the body of Bucky Barnes in his free time. Bucky wasn't the typical skinny model. He had, what Steve's mom wanted to call, meat on his bones. And perfect torso that involved legs for days, and as time went by, a six pack to die for. Steve drooled more than once when faced with that sculpted body in pictures in magazines.

And now he had the real life version of said model he somehow couldn't stop his brain from supplying him with things that he wanted to see.

You see, Bucky, before his accident was well known for his controversial shoots. Steve disagreed because nothing about them was controversial. Unless you count the opinion some people had on clothes (or the lack thereof) in provocative shots.

Therefore, it shouldn't have surprised Steve as much as it did when Bucky emerged from behind the screen with nothing more than a grey tank top and a black sweater on him. Nothing else on him.

Which meant… Steve's eyes went downwards where they met with Bucky's dick that was-

Steve's brain short circuited.

Steve Rogers had a big situation.

"Steve! Steve are you okay? Steven Grant Rogers!"

Steve still felt like he was stuck somewhere when Sam's voice reached him.

"Yeah? Uh… just a sec."

"What the hell happened to you man?" Sam sounded, if it was possible, even more exasperated.

"He is… erm… naked."

"Half naked, but yes. Didn't you get the memo, Steve?" Bucky spoke and goddammit, even his name sounded sexy coming from those lips.

Sinful, plush, red lips. And okay, Steve needed to focus.

"I only read the cliff notes." Steve was about to be fired, he felt it.

There was a groan behind him and Steve turned to see that Natasha and Clint both looked at him like he'd been hit in the head. With a sledgehammer. Which would have been the better option than this embarrassing moment he was having right now.

"Oh boy, when will you learn?" Sam raised his hands towards the sky, pleading or asking for something, Steve had no clue.

…

Bucky smiled as he watched the man, Steve, squirm as Sam explained to him the nature of this photoshoot. But it wasn't Steve's fault, technically. Their usual photographer quit just the day before, and SHIELD would have lost lots of money if they rescheduled the photoshoot. Sam remembered a friend that was a photographer and holy shit, he forgot to mention that his friend was handsome.

Handsome was an understatement though. The man was tall, blond and gorgeous. His hair was slightly longer than Bucky's reaching his shoulders, but neatly trimmed. The beard did things inside Bucky that he hadn't felt in ages. And he was packed. Bucky could see it even under those layers of clothes Steve wore.

And judging by the reaction Steve had when he was introduced to Bucky's dick… well Bucky liked to have the opportunity to explore the possibility of how far down that blush reached.

Steve called his eyes beautiful and was flustered. Which meant it wasn't just Bucky that looked.

Sam spent some 15 minutes explaining to Steve about the photoshoot. It was called "Project Rebirth" because of Bucky being officially back to the business. When he took his leave 2 years ago, he never thought he'd go back to modelling, for a while he hated his body, missing an arm and with the scars. But with the help of family and friends (and his patient therapist) Bucky relearned to love his body (and new arm) and worked towards getting his self-esteem back. Bucky was a pretty confident model before the accident. And with this photoshoot he wanted to prove to himself, and everyone else, that he was back, and ready to kick ass and regain his position in the modeling world.

Sam was thrilled to continue representing him. Fury even smiled when Bucky announced he planned to come back. All was going to be good.

The only thing Bucky refused to do, was doing the photoshoot completely naked. So that's why they came up with the idea of showing everything except the body parts where he had irreparable damage on.

Apparently he still had his attributes, because Steve didn't look twice at his prosthetic, or look put off by it. Bucky counted that as a win. Not everyone stopped themselves from making a comment about the shiny prosthetic Tony Stark himself had made for Bucky.

"So, that's how you got here. We need to get natural shots of Bucky as he is now, and get him in positions that won't require too much trouble on either side to be set. Deal?"

"Deal." Steve nodded and Bucky grinned. He was actually happy Coulson decided to quit. Steve was going to be a firecracker for sure. But it was worth it.

…

Steve was shaking, both on the inside and the outside. He was listening to what Sam said with one ear, while he was distracted by the way Bucky observed him silently. Steve noticed how Bucky checked him out and then licked his lips. Steve wished he wore one of his looser pair of pants, more than aware of how his velvet pants accentuated the form of his legs and also… erm, other things.

The navy blue sweater he put on hastily when he left home started suffocating him, even though it was the end of September and the temperature had dropped.

Steve gulped and adjusted his camera. It was show time.

"Okay, let's get you into position." Steve spoke and his eyes locked with Bucky's. Blue with a bit of grey and green in them. Steve's hand itched for his sketchbook.

"How do you want me?" Bucky's voice was shy and timid, and seemed to drop an octave lower when he said that. Damn, it did things to Steve's insides. And the innuendo behind them.

Steve knew it was on purpose.

"Just stand there and turn on your right. Yes, like that. Put your right hand through your hair, like you are running your fingers through it. Excellent. And your left arm… hm, can you bunch up your tank top?"

Bucky did just that, and the piece of fabric blessedly didn't slide down again. His abs were on display too. Steve's mouth was drier than the Sahara.

"Is this okay?"

There was that voice again. Steve was positive he was dying.

"Yes. Perfect. Your left arm with your elbow close to your belly. Awesome. Now, your left leg a bit further. Perfect. Don't move."

The shot was perfect, Steve knew even without looking at the camera.

The next 2 hours were spent in taking tantalizing photographs of Bucky from his sides, one that was full frontal shot with his dick out (again, Steve fought hard to contain it in his pants or outright telling Bucky he wanted that dick to split him in half. Because holy shit that was a sight to behold. Bucky was well endowed), and most of him sitting on the couch staring into space.

The last shot was supposed to be of Bucky's back. And for a hot second Steve's breath hitched. That ass! Steve wanted to do all kinds of things to it.

The sweater fell on top of it though, and Steve saw the opportunity to come up close and personal with it.

"Keep a tighter hold of the sweater, Bucky." And if he growled a little bit, Steve didn't care. His fingers brushed the skin of the small of Bucky's back, and there was an electric sparkle that zinged right to his cock.

…

At last the photoshoot was over and Bucky could breathe easily again. For over 2 hours he could feel the tension in the air that was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

He could feel how Steve was looking at him, the stare was burning right through Bucky's very core. Jesus fucking Christ, Steve made him all hot and bothered just with looking at Bucky like that. As he was putting his boxers and jeans back on, Bucky was thinking of how it would feel if he fucked Steve. Or if Steve fucked him. Bucky wanted to know if Steve was rough or gentle in bed, or a mixture of both.

He felt a presence behind him, and there was Steve.

"I'm sorry if I read this wrong, but I'd like to invite you on a date."

Steve blushed hard, and Bucky considered that cute, because flustered Steve started to become his favorite Steve. And there was the beard.

"Okay. And you definitely didn't read this wrong, buddy. I oh, so want to f-"

"There you are!" Sam's voice boomed and Bucky closed his mouth. He realized what he was about to say and he felt his own cheeks burning.

"Yes, Samuel?" Steve sighed.

"You contact me first thing when those photos are done so I can talk with the magazine. Okay?"

"Will do."

"Good."

Bucky stood there, watching the interaction between Sam and Steve.

"Bucky?" Steve's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, Steve?"

"I'm taking you up on your offer."

"My offer?"

Then Steve whispered in his ear and Bucky's eyes widened. Then Steve slipped a piece of paper in Bucky's jeans pocket.

Steve left with a grin. Bucky's brain was scrambled.

…

"That was one hell of a first date." Steve said as his back made contact with the door of Bucky's brownstone.

"Shut up and kiss me, punk."

"So bossy. Jerk."

But Steve complied and took Bucky's face in his hands before he ravaged those sinful, plush lips. Bucky tasted of gin tonic, onion rings and something that Steve figured it was only Bucky underneath all of it. Steve hummed as he felt a hand grope his ass.

"You eager, Buck?"

Bucky groaned because Steve was unbelievable. He dared asking such a question after what he said to Bucky earlier today. He had whispered in Bucky's ear how he was going to fuck him, and show him a good time. After Bucky fucked him.

"Really, Steve? I barely contained my hands on my side of the table the whole night."

"I know. Feeling's mutual."

Steve pounced on Bucky next and damn if this gorgeous model didn't have the most perfect body Steve ever touched in his life. Bucky was the one that was pressed against the door now.

Kisses turned into a frantic make out session while they both pawed at each other. Steve threw his coat on the floor and divested Bucky of his. Bucky changed his look for the date into a black blouse, black skin tight jeans and black boots. Steve admitted to himself that Bucky looked hot in all black.

"Steve…" Bucky moaned against Steve's mouth as Steve's hands ran through Bucky's hair and messed up his bun.

Steve's hands trailed downwards and in the next moment Bucky felt how Steve started to unbutton his jeans. He heard the zipper go down and heard the gasp of surprise Steve failed to suppress.

"You were commando in there? The whole night?"

"I was. I was hopeful." Bucky grinned.

"I see now. Well I don't want to crush your hopes."

With that Steve slid on his knees, pushing Bucky's jeans to mid-thigh and then he wrapped his hand around Bucky's gorgeous cock. Finally, he was seeing it up close. Long and thick and there was nothing else Steve would do at that moment except suck it.

Bucky shouted as Steve's lips closed around the head and Steve gave an experimental lick to the slit. Steve hummed at the taste and the hum vibrated down Bucky's cock and to his balls.

Steve didn't stop as much to breathe before he dove in and took Bucky's cock fully in his mouth. Bucky was no stranger to blow jobs, but damn if Steve didn't exceed all of Bucky's expectations. The eagerness with which he licked and sucked Bucky's cock, and his hand moving to cup Bucky's balls had Bucky in a frenzy.

Steve loved to hear the sounds of pleasure coming from his lovers, and Bucky was no exception. The way this man fell apart under Steve's ministrations so far turned Steve on more. His dick felt confined in his pants so he hastily unbuttoned his own pants and snuck his right hand inside.

Bucky was close to coming with how good Steve sucked him. But he thought it was the sight of Steve with his own hand in his pants that did it for him. He came with a silent scream, holding on to Steve's hair because his knees were like jello, threatening to let go before he had a chance to recover.

Steve swallowed Bucky's come and licked him clean until Bucky had to push him away with Steve kissing his dick before he let go. Bucky's heart almost burst at the gesture.

"Having fun down there, Stevie?"

"Stevie?" Steve got back on his feet, and felt his pants and underwear disappearing as Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve's cock.

"Well you called me Buck. Think it's only fair."

Steve's next words were cut off by a long moan because he was coming, spurting on Bucky's hand and the floor.

"Oh God."

"Yup. God indeed." Bucky licked his lips at Steve's orgasm face.

"Shut up."

"So, lover boy, what do you say we move things to my bedroom?"

Steve nodded eagerly and was led by his hand to a spacious room that had a nice, soft king sized bed. Steve loved it.

…

Bucky picked up the lube and condoms and left them on the bed when he felt Steve come up behind him.

"Hmm… how do you like me?" Steve's husky voice was next to Bucky's ear and for a moment Bucky stopped breathing. Steve was everywhere around him and it felt… nice. After not having anyone to share his bed with for more than 2 years, suddenly he felt how lonely he actually was.

Steve's hands roamed his body and they snuck under his blouse that Bucky belatedly remembered was still on him. Those soft hands traveled upwards and before they could go further, Bucky stilled them.

Steve felt Bucky tense up in his embrace and he knew something was wrong. He turned Bucky around and searched for something, anything to tell him what just happened.

"Buck? Bucky, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm okay. Just... I know it sounds stupid but, I have scars. From the accident."

Steve wanted to erase the insecurity he saw in those beautiful blue eyes.

"They are bad. I have them on my back, and where my arm is connected to the prosthetic. I also have them on my left pec, and it took me a while to get to like my body again as it is now. I don't want you to feel like you have to-"

Bucky made a squeaking noise as Steve kissed him, oh so gently, holding his face in those big hands, caressing Bucky's cheeks that must have been tinged pink by now.

"Relax, Bucky. I'm not going to be put off by a bunch of scars. They are part of you. And besides, we can have sex with your blouse still on if you wanna, but nothing will change the fact that I like you."

"You barely even know me, Steve."

"Eh… I might have followed your career and had a crush on you in my age."

"Oh my God, Steve you sound like an old man."

"You see? There's that smile." Steve kissed him again. "Sit back on the bed, Buck. Get comfortable."

Bucky complied, although he knew the topic of his scars wasn't fully closed.

Steve made a show of pulling his own blouse off of him. And then Bucky saw it. The scar. Multiple scars actually, but there was one gnarling scar right where Steve's heart was.

"Jeeesus." Bucky had to put his hand over his mouth not to squeak.

"I've had a heart condition since I was born, too complicated a name to remember. Had a bunch of surgeries to get it fixed. But at 18 I had a heart attack that almost killed me. They figured out the only way for me to be able to make it through college alone would be a miracle."

"A new heart."

"Yes. I never thought it would happen, but it did. I had the transplant. And ever since I have had no more health issues. Gotta do hospital checkups and take meds for life, but I'm alive and kicking for 12 years now after the surgery, so I'm pretty confident that's not gonna change."

"You sure sound confident as shit, Rogers." Bucky chuckled as he realized what Steve was doing.

"I'm not, but I'm trying."

"Okay, okay. Point taken."

"Scars or no scars, it's you Bucky. Whatever you are comfortable with."

Bucky tentatively put his hand over Steve's heart and felt it beat steadily. It was kicking.

"I'm so glad you are here, Steve."

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky. "Me too, Buck. If I wasn't, I never would have met you. And had your dick in my mouth."

"I knew it was just my dick." Bucky rolled his eyes.

Bucky felt something in him then. Boldness. Maybe Steve was right. Plus he'd hate if he ruined his blouse with come and sweat.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky removed his blouse.

And nothing changed. Steve still looked at him the same way he looked at him during the photo shoot. Bucky giggled nervously.

Steve's hand hovered over Bucky's left pec in similar fashion as Bucky's hand did over Steve's heart.

"Go ahead. You can touch it."

Steve put his hand over the bumpy skin. It was warm under his palm, with Bucky's heart beating a wild rhythm.

"I know it's too early and I never believed in love at first sight or shit, but I think I'm falling for you, Bucky Barnes."

"You don't say, Rogers? Because I thought that was only me."

Steve didn't lose a moment and kissed Bucky.

…

Now that the edge had been taken off, and scars have been revealed, there was a more intimate feeling to what Steve and Bucky were doing. It wasn't frantic or desperate, it was slower and trying to learn more about each other, and what made them tick.

They exchanged information about themselves and their lives prior to meeting each other on their date, but now it was time for wordless observations of themselves.

And Steve was a fast learner. He already learned that Bucky had a thing for Steve whispering into his ear. He'd shudder and start to shake slightly from the sensation. His nipples were sensitive, and Steve spent a good amount of time torturing Bucky with blowing air on them after sucking and biting them. Bucky released delicious sounds of pleasure as Steve was making his way down Bucky's body, now fully on display. Bucky was gorgeous. Steve wanted to stay where he was forever. The slight dusting of hair on his chest and stomach turned Steve on because he always liked to trace soft hairs and tangle his fingers in them. 

"How do you want me?" Bucky once again asked Steve.

"Hm…" Steve considered his options and seeing Bucky spread like this… well.. "Turn around."

Bucky's eyes were dark pools of desire as he made his way to roll on his stomach.

"Good boy."

Steve enveloped Bucky with his body and he moved Bucky's hair off the way to kiss and lick behind Bucky's ear.

"I'm gonna eat you out, baby. Then you are going to ride me until you come untouched."

Bucky shivered. "What happened to me fucking you?"

"There's always round 2. And 3. And more if you want. You can take me from behind and fuck me good."

Bucky shuddered as goosebumps covered his body. Steve moved to kiss his neck then continued peppering kisses and kitten licks on Bucky's back.

Steve hesitated when he neared Bucky's scars. He wasn't sure if Bucky would like it, but he placed the lightest of kisses on the part where arm met prosthetic. Bucky tensed for a second before relaxing. Steve continued to kiss around the scars that spread like a spider's web on Bucky's back. He felt Bucky shake underneath him and when he looked at him, Bucky was crying.

"Shhhh… don't cry, Bucky. I'll stop."

Bucky turned around so fast he dislodged Steve.

"No, don't stop Steve. It's just, the way you are treating me… you are a good guy, Steve. You make me feel like I'm special."

"You are. Special."

"Thank you, Steve."

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky before wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"Let me make love to you, Bucky. Let me worship your body the way you deserve."

Just like that, the atmosphere changed again and Steve pushed Bucky gently back on his stomach. He continued where he left off, moving slowly down Bucky's back.

When he got to the small of Bucky's back he let his tongue trace a path that led to the cleft of Bucky's ass.

And there it was, Steve was so close to it now, he could feel the heat. Bucky's skin was baby soft. Steve ran one of his hands over one cheek while he bit on the other. He remedied that with his tongue. Bucky was panting and groaning softly in the pillow.

"Damn, baby, your ass." Steve almost growled and slapped Bucky. The resounding smack went straight to Steve's cock.

Steve didn't lose a second before he parted Bucky's cheeks and took an experimental lick.

Bucky almost flew off the bed when Steve did that and moaned when Steve continued probing at his hole. That tongue was talented. Steve's beard scratched at his thighs and ass as Steve ate him out, and the only thing Bucky could clearly think of was the beard burn he'd feel in the morning.

Steve hummed as he continued licking and sucking at Bucky's ass. It felt so good on his tongue he thought he could stay forever in this position.

"Ah, ah, ah, Stevie you are so good at this. You feel so good."

Steve preened at the comment and continued with the task at hand with fervor. 

"You taste so good, baby. I can't get enough of you."

Bucky moaned loudly at the praise. Steve pulled off, but didn't leave for long. He took the lube and poured a liberal amount of it on his fingers. Then, because Steve Rogers was a little shit, he poured some of the lube directly on Bucky's hole.

"Cold." Bucky squealed but the squeal turned into a moan as Steve massaged Bucky's hole to warm him up.

Bucky sighed as Steve pushed a finger inside. There was slight resistance at first but it let go to a delicious stretch around Steve's finger, the heat enveloping it too much to bear.

"You feel so good Buck. I haven't even gotten my cock inside you and it's perfect."

Bucky could only pant and moan as Steve added a second, and then a third finger.

"Are you ready, baby? Are you ready to take my cock?"

"Yes, Steve. Just… go slow okay? It's been a while."

"Of course. Anything you need, Buck."

Steve tore the wrapper and put the condom on his dick, using a liberal amount of lube to slick himself up. Then he spread Bucky's cheeks and slowly entered him.

Bucky tensed when he felt the blunt head of Steve's cock against his entrance, but gradually relaxed as Steve eased inside. Steve stilled when he fully entered Bucky, holding on to his hips, to let Bucky adjust to his cock. Steve loved the stretch, the way Bucky's ass fit perfectly around his cock. It was like he and Bucky were made for each other.

"You can move now, Steve."

Steve pulled out before he entered Bucky again and he started moving in earnest. Bucky released small "ahs" and "ohs" as Steve moved and fucked into him. The grip he had on Bucky's hips enough to leave bruises. Then Steve remembered what he said to Bucky and pulled out.

Bucky whined at the loss of Steve's cock when he felt Steve pulling him to his knees. Then Steve moved to sit against the headboard and Bucky understood what Steve was doing. He moved to sit in Steve's lap, taking Steve's cock and guiding it to his entrance. Bucky sunk on Steve's cock and groaned when it hit his prostate. Bucky started moving, undulating his hips in a soft rhythm. Steve couldn't help but run his hands all over Bucky's body. The expanse of his chest and abs, his soft belly, his back. Steve was absolutely gone on this gorgeous man.

Bucky put his hands on Steve for leverage before he placed his feet firmly on the bed and started rising and falling on Steve's cock in a punishing rhythm. The metal of Bucky's prosthetic felt scorching hot where Bucky had his pec in a vice like grip.

"God, baby, you are taking my cock so well. Just keep going. Don't stop."

Bucky hung his head as he chased his pleasure. Steve caressed his face and removed few locks of sweaty hair off Bucky's forehead.

Bucky stilled before he let his knees drop to the bed and placed his hands on Steve's abdomen before he started moving again. Before long he was speeding up as he rode Steve full force. Steve could feel his balls tighten as Bucky moved above him. Judging by the way Bucky's moves became jerky, Steve's cock was hitting his prostate.

Steve moved his hands and grabbed Bucky's thighs. Then placing his feet on the bed, Steve started fucking up into Bucky. It was all it took to make Bucky come. Bucky howled as he spilled all over Steve's stomach, his back arching, coming untouched. Bucky's hole clenched around Steve's cock. It was almost unbearable how tight Bucky's ass was. Almost painfully tight for Steve's cock, that begged for release.

Steve moved once, twice, and he was coming too, filling the condom, pulsing into the heat enveloping him.

"Shit, fuck, shit, I'm coming Buck. I'm coming." Steve shouted and stilled with one final thrust.

Steve pulled Bucky in an embrace while they were both coming down from their high. They were panting and holding onto each other. Steve nuzzled Bucky's neck and in turn Bucky nuzzled Steve's hair.

They both groaned when Bucky moved and Steve's flaccid cock slipped out.

"Woah. That was…"

"Yes, it was."

Bucky went to the bathroom to get a washcloth and cleaned them both up. Steve threw the condom in the bin next to the bed, and for an awkward moment he wondered what he should do. Luckily he didn't need to wonder long, when Bucky came back to bed and wrapped himself like an octopus around Steve.

"So, where do we go from here?" Steve questioned as he caressed the skin on Bucky's back. There was the possibility that Bucky was a cat because he almost purred at Steve's touch. 

"I'd say we rest and then we eat and… whatever you want."

Steve smiled because Bucky wanted him to stay. As if on cue, Bucky spoke into the silence.

"I want you to stay, Steve. It's been too long since I had anyone to do this, and I don't mean just fuck, but this, the intimacy. I don't know you that well, but I feel like I've known you since forever. I want to get to know you better. I really want you to stay."

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky. Bucky returned the kiss and smiled in turn when Steve bopped his nose.

"I feel the same, Bucky. I feel the same."

The atmosphere got heated again as Bucky deepened the kiss. Steve's cock perked up again and he swore it was impossible to get it up after coming twice in such a short time.

"What happened to food and rest?" Steve quipped just as Bucky moved to sit on top of Steve.

"I changed my mind. I have a whole buffet in front of me. Screw food and rest."

Steve moaned as Bucky attacked him with heated touches and kisses and licks. Bucky took him apart and put him together as he ordered Steve on his hands and knees and fucked him until all Steve could moan was Bucky's name.

It was a wonderful day that got its most perfect finish.

Steve stayed.

And kept staying.

...


End file.
